The way I look at you
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat bagaimana Naruto yang menyukai cara Hinata membaca dan Hinata yang menyukai cara Naruto bermain musik. Juga pembicaraan menarik mereka mengenai Jerman, musik, kuliah hingga mencoba mencari pemahaman mengenai cinta. Hal yang tidak bisa dinyanyikan ataupun dibaca, karena hati yang berbicara. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Summer came and left without a warning_

 _All at once I looked and you were gone_

 _And now you're looking back at me_

 _Searching for a way that we can be like we were before_

Pukul setengah enam pagi kiranya ketika senar gitar itu mengalun dengan indah. Memecah hening dibalik fajar yang belum terbit. Dan menjadi awalan yang sempurna dalam menyambut musim panas. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak sangat piawai selaras dengan kunci senar gitar yang dimainkan. Suaranya serak, tidak bervibrasi, namun merdu. Wajahnya terkadang tertekuk dengan alis yang menyatu kemudian kembali rileks berupa senyuman lebar yang menawan.

Tahun ketiganya di Universitas Tokyo begitu membosankan, setidaknya begitulah menurut Uzumaki Naruto. Nilai-nilai yang diperolehnya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, jadi jelas sekali bukan hal itu yang dimaksud. Tetapi lebih kepada beban tugas, yang menurut pemuda itu, sangat tidak penting sudah berhasil menguras seluruh tenaga otaknya dalam bekerja. Belum lagi persoalan dua organisasi yang diketuainya mengalami pemandatan biaya. Dan yang terakhir, ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak dalam hal ini, Yumi memutuskan hubungan keduanya sebulan yang lalu. Naruto terlalu sibuk sehingga melupakannya, katanya. Alasan klise. Yang pasti, jujur Naruto katakan gadis itu sedikit menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin mendeskripsikan sedikit mengenai Yumi Haruki. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan kaki jenjang berwarna putih bersih. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya tebal di bagian bawah dan membentuk gelombang pada bagian atas, dan selalu terpoles lipgloss merah. Rambutnya coklat bergelombang yang jatuh sepunggung. Warna matanya coklat gelap dengan garis alis tebal yang sedikit menukik, menandai sedikit kearoganan dalam sikapnya. Rahangnya sedikit tirus hingga dagu. Keseluruhan tubuhnya proporsional dengan kisaran berat yang ideal.

Gadis itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Meski menjengkelkan, sebagai mantan kekasih Naruto pasti merindukannya.

 _And I remember how you loved me_

 _Time was all we had until the day we said goodbye_

 _I remember every moment of those endless summer nights_

Kenangan indahnya terhenti ketika Naruto mendengar suara pintu mobil di bawah sana. Wajahnya melongok melalui jendela balkon yang terbuka.

Sebagai catatan tambahan, Naruto berserta kedua orangtuanya baru pindah ke Tokyo empat bulan yang lalu, yang sebelumnya mendekam pada salah satu apartemen di daerah Hokkaido. Agar Naruto lebih dekat dengan kampus menjadi alasan Tuan Namikaze ketika di tanya. Jadi mengenai tetangga sekitaran mereka, Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Terlebih ia pemuda yang aktif di kampus sehingga sering pulang larut malam dan jarang berada di rumah.

Dibalik pintu mobil yang terbuka, sosok seorang perempuan muda keluar. Membawa tas punggung yang terlihat ringan, membentangkan tangan menyambut perempuan yang lebih muda darinya kedalam pelukan hangat. Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah. Satu mobil lagi datang menyusul. Namun kini berupa mobil box yang cukup besar. Mengabaikan kedua perempuan tadi, yang sudah berhambur masuk kedalam rumah, kini Naruto fokus kepada seorang pria paruh baya, yang diduga adalah Ayahnya, mengintruksi supir mobil untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang, astaga! semuanya kardus. Hanya terdapat dua tas yang dimaksudkan untuk pakaian disana.

"Naruto! Bisa bantu ibu sebentar?"

Uzumaki Naruto melempar gitarnya asal ke tempat tidur dan segera keluar kamar. Terkadang Nyonya Uzumaki Kushina bukanlah orang yang sabaran.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The way I look at you © Miss Sperasza**

.

.

.

.

.

 _WARNING!_

 _Miss typo(s), tidak menarik, random and more. If you really don't like this, please klick back._

 **( U. Naruto & H. Hinata)**

.

.

.

Hope you like it ^^

Naruto baru saja membuka loker ketika Haruno Sakura datang memukul bahunya cukup kencang. Pancaran wajah sahabatnya itu penuh dengan amarah dan rasa penasaran, membuat Naruto menatapnya malas.

"Jadi, Sakura, tidak biasanya kau datang menemuiku sepagi ini. Apa Sasuke mencampakkanmu?"

"Jangan konyol! Aku datang karena kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" katanya dengan menggebu. "Kau putus dengan Yumi—eh?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Beberapa bahan materi hari ini masuk kedalam tasnya sementara meninggalkan beberapa buku paket disana. Melipat jaketnya dan meletakannya di balik pintu loker, kemudian menguncinya. "Apa yang kau ingin dengar dariku?"

"Semuanya!" Sakura tampak begitu menuntut. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis keras kepala yang pernah di kenalnya. Lihatlah bagaimana dia menekuk pangkal hidung agar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan plaktus.

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan inspektur, tapi bisakah kau biarkan aku menyelesaikan mata kuliahku dulu? Omong-omong kau membuatku terlambat dua menit, Nona." Setelah gumaman tak jelas dilontarkan kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu, ia pergi menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

Sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan, Sakura duduk dengan rapi seperti anak TK ketika Naruto datang membawa sejumlah makan siangnya. Bahkan gadis itu membawa beberapa kawan. Aneh? Tentu saja tidak. Bukan karena Sakura adalah perempuan maka ia senang bergosip. Asal tahu saja, orang yang menolak terang-terangan hubungan Naruto dengan Yumi hanyalah Sakura, disaat yang lain menjadi pendukung keras atau justru patah hati. Yumi adalah gadis paling cantik di Universitasnya.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu darimana aku harus memulainya karena, sebenarnya, aku tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Tetapi, baiklah, mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatimu, Sakura, jika aku mengakui dia adalah gadis yang cukup menjengkelkan,"

"Yap, _I told you_."

"Kau tahu aku cukup aktif di kampus bahkan memiliki dua organisasi sekaligus dimana aku adalah inti dari pengurusnya. Akhir-akhir ini pun kerjaanku bertambah karena dosen-dosen gila itu membebani kami semua dengan jurnal. Hal itu mempersempit pertemuan kami sehingga tak jarang aku menolak ajakan kencannya. Yah, intinya, dia marah padaku karena menurutnya dia sudah di campakkan,"

Sejenak hening mengisi meja makan bundar tersebut.

"Kau membiarkannya pergi, bung," Kiba berceletuk. "Jangan marah jika selanjutnya dia bersamaku—aw! Apa-apaan itu?"

Ino tersenyum lebar setelah menggores lengan Kiba dengan kukunya yang tajam. Teman lelakinya itu memang bermulut buaya. Tak ada yang tahu dia bercanda atau tidak.

" _Well_ , Sasuke, jika aku bersikap menjengkalkan seperti itu, apa kau akan mencampakkanku? Kurasa tidak, kau terlalu menyayangiku," canda Sakura, mencolek bahu kokoh kekasih di sebelahnya.

"Ceritaku tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu!" Naruto menekuk wajahnya.

"Naruto, cobalah berfikir dengan logis. Ketenarannya bagaikan selebriti kampus membiusmu untuk segera mendapatkannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia menjengkelkan. Hubungan kalian hanya main-main, maka akhir hubungan itupun terasa _awkward_ ," Ino memberi penjelasan singkat. Pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi memang tak memiliki bobot berarti untuk Naruto, hanya sedikit sindiran rendahan dari Kiba dan Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto diam. Bergelut dengan pikirannya, tambahan dengan organisasi-organisasi yang di pimpinnya. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa tahun keduanya amat membosankan. Belum lagi saat pulang, ia melihat Yumi berjalan bersama seorang pria. Wajahnya tegas. Kulitnya kehitaman menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota pencinta alam. Rahangnya menonjol dan lehernya lebar. Cukup menyeramkan tapi pria itu tampan. Cepat sekali pindah hati?

Pembicaraan mengenai mandatnya biaya untuk bakti sosial masih menjadi pembicaraan berat baginya. Beberapa sponsor menarik diri dan dana yang mereka punya hanya setengahnya. Pihak kampus terlalu menyepelekan sehingga program yang mereka jadwalkan harus diundur beberapa saat sementara ujian semester sudah di depan mata.

"Kau terlihat murung, Sayang. Ada apa?"

Sentuhan lembut jemari Kushina mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan. Membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut karena melamun. "Sedang banyak kendala, Bu. Sementara aku belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk ujian semester," keluhnya. Kepala itu tergeletak lemas di sandaran sofa ruang tengah. Persoalan Yumi sama sekali tidak penting untuk dibahas, mungkin ada baiknya ia mengesampingkan hal itu.

Jemari Kushina tidak berhenti mengelus kepala anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu. "Kau terlalu memikirkannya sampai membuatmu terbebani. Rilekslah, setelah lebih tenang, barulah kau coba mencari jalan keluarnya. Kau bahkan kehilangan keceriaanmu,"

Naruto bergumam rendah. Mungkin Ibunya benar. Dia hanya terlalu memikirkannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan, siapapun pasti akan gila.

"Nah, sekarang, ibu minta tolong antarkan kue ini untuk keluarga Hyuuga tetangga kita. Ibu dengar anak gadisnya baru saja pulang dari Jerman,"

Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan malas sementara senyum lembut Kushina terkesan tak ingin di bantah. Maka melangkahlah pemuda itu, hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek serta kaos rumahan. Jadi gadis itu baru saja pulang dari Jerman? begitu pikirnya. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga hanya tiga meter dari gerbang rumahnya. Naruto menekan bel. Sampai yang ketiga kalinya barulah suara kaki beradu dengan tangga menyapa pendengarannya.

Seorang gadis membukakan pintu. Wajahnya ayu dan lembut. Warna mata itu teduh dibalik kacamata besarnya. Hidungnya bangir, mancung namun kecil. Rambutnya panjang sampai ke punggung, namun kini tergelung rapi dengan sebuah kunciran. Naruto memperkirakan itu dari banyaknya gulungan yang dihasilkan. Tubuhnya mungil namun berisi di beberapa bagian. Gadis itu sempat terkejut.

"Ah, maaf. Silakan masuk."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kepindahannya ke Tokyo, Naruto memasuki rumah salah satu tetangganya. Rumah itu bersih serta rapi, membawa suasana sejuk dan wangi yang khas. Bahkan sofanya pun terasa empuk.

"Ayah dan Kak Neji sedang tidak dirumah." Suara gadis itu mendayu. Sangat lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menemui mereka, secara khusus. Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan kue buatan ibuku. Beliau mengatakan Putri Tuan Hyuuga baru saja pulang dari Jerman, sehingga ia berinisiatif untuk membuatnya," Jika Naruto tidak salah, gadis inilah yang Ibunya maksud.

Gadis itu tersenyum, pipinya kemerahan ketika menerima kue tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak, sungguh," _See?_ Berarti tebakan Naruto benar. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan teh—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak lama," sanggahan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, sampai nanti. Semoga kau suka kuenya,"

"Ah, ya, tentu. Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk Ibumu," senyum itu tak pernah luntur. Sangat manis. Dengan sopan gadis itu membukakan pintu, masih memeluk toples kue yang tadi di berikan Naruto.

Kiranya kesan Naruto kepada seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya tidaklah seperti saat ini. Dengan kacamata besar yang membingkai kedua matanya serta bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum membuat Naruto berspekulasi gadis itu memiliki tatakrama yang baik. Sebagai seorang laki-laki normal, ia tidak menyangkal jika gadis itu cukup mempesona. Dengan cara yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis di Universitasnya. Dan berbeda dengan Yumi.

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Semilir angin musim dingin masih setia meninggalkan jejak sebelum pergi seutuhnya. Naruto membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Kertas-kertas berserakan di mejanya. Beberapa jurnal sudah berhasil ia selesaikan dalam waktu singkat, dan beberapanya lagi masih mandat di penelitian. Baru saja Gaara meneleponnya. Ia telah mendapatkan sponsor baru dan kiranya mencukupi kebutuhan biaya yang kurang. Setelah mengirim pesan ke semua anggota organisasi untuk mengadakan rapat pada pukul enam sore besok, Naruto menanggalkan kesibukannya dan meraih gitar.

Naruto baru memasuki intro ketika mendapati kamar di seberang balkonnya, yang biasanya sepi dan gelap, kini terang menderang. Meski tertutup gorden putih transparan, Naruto dapat melihat jelas ruang kamar yang lebih mirip kamar perempuan muda.

Warna catnya biru toska. Ruangan itu cukup luas jika dibandingkan dengan kamarnya, hanya saja satu hal yang membuat Naruto kagum luar biasa sampai menghentikan petikan gitarnya adalah rak-rak buku berwarna coklat tua dimana disetiap sekatnya dipenuhi berbagai buku, dari yang tipis hingga tebal. Letaknya bersebrangan sementara tempat tidur berada di tengah. Belum lagi bayangan gadis yang tadi siang di temuinya sedang duduk bersila di tempat tidur, membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal bersampul merah tua. Kacamatanya tak lepas sedangkan rambutnya di cepol tak karuan, memberikan kesan berantakan. Wajahnya serius menatap rangkaian kata seolah tak ingin satupun luput dari pandangannya.

Sesuatu menggelitik Naruto. Belum ada pergerakan berarti dari tubuhnya selain terdiam memperhatikan gadis itu. Bagaimana tangan kurusnya membuka halaman sampai caranya membetulkan letak kacamata yang turun berkali-kali.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan gadis itu. "Ya, Ayah?"

"Bisa turun sebentar, Nak?"

Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya dan menandai halaman terakhir yang dibaca pada bukunya, kemudian pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar. _Jadi, namanya Hinata?_ Begitu pikir Naruto. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian melanjutkan pentikan gitarnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **~The way I look at you~**

 **.**

Suatu hari di akhir pekan yang terang. Ketika dengan gagahnya matahari muncul tak terhalang. Taman kota menjadi tempat yang begitu banyak di kunjungi. Atau mungkin kiranya Naruto melihat hal itu dari sudut pandang seorang pemuda. Pasangan remaja yang masih di pengaruhi hormonal pubertas pasti akan menjadi pemandangan yang cukup biasa di tempat itu. Musim panas menjadi favorit sebagian penduduk Tokyo.

Naruto menghirup lamat-lamat udara segar ketika mendapati seorang pria dewasa bersepeda melewati depan rumahnya. Akhir pekan yang cukup bersemangat. Terutama untuk Naruto. Rapat kemarin sore membuahkan hasil yang amat memuaskan dan kiranya dua minggu yang akan datang, program sosial yang di usulkannya sudah dapat berjalan. Hal itu lantas membuat senyum lebar secerah matahari pagi menggantung indah di wajahnya yang tampan.

Tidak ada rencana khusus yang akan di jalaninya sabtu pagi ini, tapi mungkin berkeliling menggunakan sepeda akan menyenangkan, mengingat sudah beberapa hari ia terus mendekam di kamarnya. Ibu serta Ayahnya pergi keluar kota tadi malam. Kegiatan akhir pekan mereka memang seperti itu. Tak jarang Naruto pergi seharian atau menginap di apartemen milik Sasuke untuk melepas rasa jenuh dirumah.

Gerbang tetangga terbuka. Hinata keluar menggunakan _dress_ merah pastel selutut serta _sneakers_. _Tote bag_ menggantung di bahunya yang kecil. Naruto berjalan mendekat. "Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Gadis itu menoleh kaget. Kepangan rambutnya berkibar. "Oh, hai, selamat pagi," seperti biasa, senyum itu terkembang manis.

"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" melihat bagaimana cara Hinata berpakaian, sudah jelas gadis itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Naruto terlalu banyak berspekulasi sebenarnya.

"Ya. Ada beberapa keperluan yang ingin ku beli di toko buku. Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kupikir akan terlalu formal jika kau hanya berjalan-jalan pagi menggunakan pakaian dan sepatu seperti itu," katanya. "Hm, boleh aku ikut?" terdapat modus tersirat dibalik kalimat tanya itu.

"Tentu saja," dengan senyum dan rona kemerahan di pipi, Hinata mengizinkan Naruto untuk ikut. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian Naruto sehingga membuatnya harus berganti. Karena celana training dengan _hoodie_ terlihat lebih keren.

"Jadi, ehm, kurasa kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Padahal kau sudah berada samping rumahku sejak empat hari yang lalu dan hampir setiap hari kita bertemu," Naruto memulai pembicaraan di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. Berjalan kaki menjadi pilihan yang praktis karena akan sangat memakan waktu yang cukup lama kalau menggunakan kendaraan umum atau bis, karena jalan raya terlihat cukup padat padahal akhir pekan. Sedangkan toko buku utama Tokyo letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari taman kota dan rumah mereka.

Hinata menoleh dan tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kecil dan lembut. Bahkan warna kulitnya sangat kontras dengan kulit Naruto yang kecoklatan. "Uzumaki Naruto. Biasanya ibu dan teman-teman memanggilku _'Bakattebayo'_ tetapi itu terserah padamu, hehe," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Naruto lebih baik, kurasa," lagi-lagi suara tawa itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Hinata adalah gadis yang ramah. Tidak seperti sebagaimana tampilannya ketika ia sedang serius membaca buku. Naruto terkadang ragu jika ingin menyapa, meski pertemuan pertama mereka Hinata justru memberikan kesan gadis yang murah senyum. Setelah melewati beberapa blok dan dua kali menyebrang lampu merah, sampailah mereka pada toko buku besar yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Toko buku yang sangat lengkap.

Hinata menuntun langkahnya menuju tempat alat-alat tulis berada. Membeli beberapa pulpen dan spidol berwarna. Kemudian berpindah pada rak di sebrangnya, beberapa kertas polos diambil Hinata dalam satu _pack_.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Dia hanya memperhatikan dengan random kegiatan Hinata ketika memilih buku. Tidak jarang wajah gadis itu menekuk dengan dahi yang mengerut. Seperti menimbang-nimbang buku mana yang seharusnya dibeli. Dan setelah melalui pergolakan dan pertimbangan yang matang selama hampir dua menit, gadis itu memilih kedua bukunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau membeli kedua buku itu sedangkan sebelumnya kau terlihat bingung?" tanya Naruto ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di kafe terdekat.

Hinata tersenyum saat menyeruput _moccachino latte_ nya. "Awalnya aku justru berfikir tidak memerlukan dua buku itu. Namun saat mengingat ada beberapa _point_ yang berbeda dari kedua buku tersebut dan sangat aku butuhkan, maka aku memutuskan untuk membeli dua-duanya," katanya.

"Memang apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya jurnal kecil-kecilan yang aku buat sendiri secara inisiatif,"

"Jurnal kecil-kecilan? Bukankah kau sedang liburan?" seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Naruto penuh dengan spekulasi. Gadis itu pulang dari Jerman, apa lagi jika bukan liburan?

Pipi Hinata yang berisi memerah. Cukup banyak hingga ke telinga. Dengan tatapan yang malu-malu ia menjawab, "Sejujurnya, aku... sudah lulus." Dan terkadang tidak semua spekulasi Uzumaki Naruto adalah benar. Pemuda itu melotot. Bukan reaksi yang sopan dimana seharusnya ucapan selamat diungkapkan.

"Aku menganggapnya sebuah keberuntungan ketika aku dapat lulus lebih cepat."

Itu bukan keberuntungan. Itu _briliant_!

"Wow! Kau hebat, Hinata, sungguh!" kata Naruto berlebihan. "Tidakkan kau berfikir untuk melanjutkannya ke magister?"

"Belum sepenuhnya. Aku ingin bekerja dan mendapat beberapa pengalaman sebelum melanjutkan ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Itulah mengapa aku mencoba membuat jurnal kecil-kecilan, hanya agar pemahaman yang kupunya tidak pudar begitu saja,"

"Boleh ku tahu jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"

"Biologi murni,"

Gadis ini unik.

Sungguh.

Uzumaki Naruto menyeruput kopinya dengan canggung. Dirinya baru akan wisuda tahun depan sementara gadis ini sudah lulus terlebih dahulu. Seingatnya, Sakura yang pintar tidak mungkin seluar biasa ini. Tapi Naruto tidak heran. Melihat bagaimana desain kamarnya yang penuh dengan buku, pastilah Hinata suka sekali membaca. Dan ia pernah mendengar pepatah jika rajin membaca maka kau akan pintar. Mungkin hal itu diterapkan secara mendalam pada diri Hinata.

Satu lagi kekaguman yang Naruto dapat dari gadis ini.

 **.**

 **~The way I look at you~**

 **.**

Rasa-rasanya Hinata merindukan Shion saat ini. Teman satu kamar apartemennya itu masih harus melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga dua tahun kedepan. Mahasiswi kimia murni itu sahabat pertama Hinata ketika sampai di Jerman. Wajahnya cantik dan matanya besar. Banyak orang mengira Shion bukan orang Jepang.

 _E-mail_ yang dikirimnya dua hari yang lalu belum di balas, yang membuat Hinata yakin Shion sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Hinata menyamankan punggungnya diatas tempat tidur. Memandang langit-langit kamar bercat putih itu dengan pandangan kosong. Jurnalnya masih setengah berjalan. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan ia akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Rasanya bosan jika harus mendekam dikamar dan terus berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Buku yang tadi siang dibelinya masih tergenggam. Sampai pada halaman empat puluh sebelum akhirnya Hinata menyudahi kegiatan bacanya.

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara gitar mengalun. Membentuk sebuah nada.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Suara itu merdu mengalun melewati celah-celah jendela Hinata yang setengah terbuka. Hinata bangkit dan menatap dari kejauhan.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Hyuuga Hinata memilih diam. Tidak bergerak namun nafasnya teratur dengan detak jantung yang mendebar hangat. Ia menyukai lagu itu, dan seseorang sedang menyanyikannya. Wajah Naruto serius ketika kedua tangannya yang panjang bermain lincah membuat pola kunci senar dan petikan nada. Bibirnya membentuk semacam gerakan yang kini Hinata sadari pemuda itu sedang bernyanyi.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kemudian membuka jendela itu selebar mungkin. Membuat anak rambut yang lolos dari kuncirannya bergoyang terkena angin malam.

"Suaramu bagus,"

Naruto menghentikan permainannya kemudian mendongak. Mendapati Hinata dengan kacamatanya yang besar serta buku di genggamannya, berdiri di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Naruto mengira, sejak kapan gadis itu berada di sana? Namun akhirnya Naruto tertawa malu. "Hehe, biasa saja,"

"Jadi, Naruto, kau suka bernyanyi dan bermain musik? Aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi beberapa hari yang lalu" tanya Hinata.

"Hanya hobi semata. Menurutku musik dapat menjernihkan pikiran ketika aku sedang stres,"

Hinata mengangguk, "Sebagian orang mengatakan itu," katanya. "Jadi kau akan bermain musik ketika kau stres?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Aku melakukannya kapanpun aku mau," jawab Naruto. "Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Hinata menggeleng mantap, menandakan pertanyaan itu jauh dari yang sebenarnya. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu, berkutat dengan banyak buku terkadang membuatku jenuh, tapi jika kau bermain disana, mungkin aku akan terhibur. Seperti yang kau katakan, musik bisa menjernihkan pikiran."

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Jadi musik apa yang kau sukai?"

Hinata melepas kacamatanya kemudian menerawang jauh. "Pengetahuanku tentang musik benar-benar payah. Tapi, aku sering mendengarkan The Script. Lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan juga merupakan favoritku,"

"Seleramu cukup bagus juga, Nona." ledek Naruto. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa berduet?"

Tangan Hinata mengibas-ngibas. Naruto mendesah kecewa. "Loh? Kenapa?"

"Suaraku jelek. Kau pasti muntah jika mendengarnya."

Uzumaki Naruto tertawa lepas. "Kau berlebihan sekali, hahaha. Biasanya suara setiap wanita itu unik dan lembut. Kau pasti bisa menyanyi, Hinata."

"Jangan meledekku. Membaca lebih menarik ketimbang aku harus bernyanyi," decak Hinata.

Keduanya berbaur dengan topik random mengenai musik hingga pada masalah yang tidak sama sekali tidak penting untuk di bahas, seperti merek sepatu apa yang sering digunakan Michael Jackson ketika konser. Keduanya terkadang tertawa mengenai suatu lelucon. Atau Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya bernyanyi di acara kampus.

Hyuuga Hinata merasa hidupnya tidak akan membosankan seperti yang sempat terpikirkan. Tiga tahun hidup di Jerman sedikit banyak mengubah sudut pandang pola kehidupannya. Namun sepertinya Naruto merubah hal itu. Pemuda di samping rumahnya sangat ramah dan hangat.

"Kukira sudah waktunya aku tidur. Ayah akan marah jika jam tidurku lewat batas," kalimat itu sebagai awal Hinata untuk pamit.

"Ah, ya, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Naruto."

Meski jendela itu sudah tertutup rapat, Naruto enggan mengalihkan tatapannya, bahkan sampai lampu kamar itu redup. Ia dan Hinata kan menjadi teman dekat menyenangkan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mungkinkah?_

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Song ;** _Endless Summer Nights - Richard Marx **/** All of Me - John Legend _

* * *

**Note** :

Haiii... :)

Gue bikin cerita ini bener-bener random dan gue juga berfikir ga akan ada konflik yang menarik. Jadi ini cerita bakal berjalan apa adanya banget karena sebenernya gue ga ngejar target apapun, yaa karena emang gue pengen update aja. _so, i'm really sorry if this story is not like you imagine before_. Diusahakan bakal sampe 2 chapter aja karenaaa sebenarnya gue orang yang males ngetik meskipun moodnya lagi meningkat tajam. Jadi daripada gue ngutang dan bikin orang penasaran, kan dosa, yaa jadilah gue usahain chap depan selesai. Cuma ya gitu, pasaran dan random banget karena emang cuma pengen nulis aja. Nekatnya ga ketulungan.

Buat lagu udah gue tulis kan tuh di atas, tpi buat yg lagu kedua gamungkin gada yang tau wkwk. Kalo mau request lagu kesukaan juga bisa, tapi ditampung yaa karena harus sesuai alur cerita :D

Apa lagi ya ...? udah kali ya itu aja.

Buat kalian yang udah terlanjur nyebur ke sini, boleh lah ninggalin jejak di kotak review. Mau kritik, saran apapun lah suka suka kalian, mau curhat juga gapapa ^^

Sampai jumpa di chap depan.

.

.

Salam,

 **Miss Spearsza**

 _28/01/2017_


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah masuk pada awal Juni ketika Hinata mengabarkan dirinya diterima kerja di salah satu Pusat Penelitian Biologi di Tokyo. Wajah gadis itu sumringah luar biasa dengan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya. Sebagai seorang teman, Uzumaki Naruto memberikan ucapan selamat. Penelitian Jepang sangat membutuhkan otak encer seperti Hinata. Sangat tidak mungkin lulusan Jerman yang _cumlaude_ seperti dia tidak diterima.

Sementara itu ujian semester sedang dilaksanakan dalam sepekan ini. Uzumaki Naruto agaknya pontang-panting. Program organisasi yang dilaksanakan baru saja usai tepat sehari sebelum ujian semester. Sehingga sehari semalam suntuk kamar Naruto penuh dengan kertas-kertas jurnal dan fotokopi. Jendela kamarnya pun ditutup rapat selama sepekan itu.

Lantas saja muncul pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata.

 _Kemana perginya lagu-lagu itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The way I look at you © Miss Sperasza**

.

.

.

.

.

 _WARNING!_

 _Miss typo(s), tidak menarik, random and more. If you really don't like this, please klick back._

 **(U. Naruto & H. Hinata)**

.

.

.

Hope you like it ^^

Betapa Naruto merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. _Well_ , ujian semester dalam sepekan benar-benar sudah menariknya dari dunia luar, bahkan dunia hobinya sendiri.

Libur akan segera tiba dan Naruto berjanji akan menggunakan sebaik-baiknya waktu itu. Belum ada rencana yang pasti tentang apa yang akan di lakukannya. Tetapi mungkin keberadaan Hinata bisa sedikit membantu.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat serius. Tumpukan kertas dan beberapa buku memenuhi meja belajarnya. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan alis yang menukik tegas, khas seseorang ketika sedang berfikir keras. Kacamatanya naik turun. Kunciran rambutnya benar-benar berantakan. Sepertinya Hinata tipikal orang yang tidak memikirkan penampilan sama sekali. Atau terkadang wajah itu mengangkat. Memandang lurus kedepan dengan bibir yang sedikit bergerak. Pulpen yang ia gunakan terketuk keras di atas buku tebal yang terbuka. Malam ini menjadi malam yang sibuk untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. Pertemanan mereka semakin akrab. Bahkan kini Naruto sudah mampu mengetahui sisi lain dari gadis penyuka wangi buku itu. Seperti koleksi bajunya yang tidak sebanyak koleksi buku, atau Hinata lebih suka suasana kedai kopi dibandingkan restoran. Hinata yang tidak bisa berdandan, sama sekali. Karena menurut gadis itu, wajah yang polos lebih membantunya dalam berfikir. Dan bahkan cara pandanganya mengenai banyak hal, yang Naruto akui luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan muda.

Naruto kagum dengan pola pikirnya. Cerdas. Sangat cerdas.

Membuat Naruto malu.

Dan juga membuat Sasuke sangat risih ketika Naruto merengek ingin ikut ke perpustakaan. Padahal bungsu Uchiha itu enggan waktu belajarnya terganggu meski pengganggu itu adalah Sakura, kekasihnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Aku janji tak akan menganggumu," janji yang amat manis. Karena Naruto justru menghadiahinya pertanyaan beruntun, yang malah membuat Sasuke terlihat sebagai seorang dosen pembimbing. Bahkan meminta rekomendasi Ino mengenai kursus bahasa Jerman.

Naruto ingin pintar.

Dan itu karena Hyuuga Hinata.

Anak kesayangan Nyonya Kushina itu meraih gitarnya. Memetik beberapa senar hingga membuat sebuah nada berirama cepat. Wajahnya tampak mulai serius.

 _Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

 _You give me fever_ _like I've never, ever known_

 _You're just a product of loveliness_

 _I like the groove of your walk,_

 _Your talk, your dress_

Yang satu ini merupakan lagu favorit Naruto. Maka ia menyanyikannya dengan lihai dan terdengar begitu bersemangat. Membuat Hinata yang sedang menulis laporan penelitiannya terhenti. Wajah lelahnya menoleh kemudian menghampiri jendela dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Pemuda yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus abu itu menunduk, memperhatikan petikan senar dan kunci gitar. Seperti Naruto yang biasa Hinata liat ketika bernyanyi, wajahnya serius, tetapi kini tersirat garis semangat dari tiap untaian lagu yang dia nyanyikan.

 _I feel your fever_ _f_ _rom miles around_

 _I'll pick you up in my car_

 _And we'll paint the town_

 _Just kiss me baby_ _a_ _nd tell me twice_

 _That you're the one for me_

"Sepertinya lagu favoritmu, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu mendongak. Lagi-lagi ia mendapati Hinata berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka plus dengan kacamatanya yang besar. Sedang tersenyum menatap Naruto. Menghantarkan getaran yang membuat pemuda itu ikut tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Caramu memainkannya berbeda. Dan terdengar nada yang meninggi dari biasanya. Kupikir hal itu sudah dapat terbaca jelas,"

"Haha, analisamu kuat sekali, Nona." puji Naruto. Jemarinya tidak berhenti memainkan gitar meski tak ada nyanyian yang terucap. "Kulihat kau begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya, menulis beberapa laporan penelitian,"

"Kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu saja! Kupikir tak perlulah kau bertanya. Aku jadi memiliki aktivitas yang tidak monoton dari sekedar membeli buku atau membuat jurnal. Aku rasa liburanmu sudah tiba, Naruto, bukankah begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak seutuhnya, karena ada beberapa keperluan yang membuatku tetap mampir ke kampus."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, Nona. Biarkan aku disini. Mungkin saja lagu yang kunyanyikan bisa menjernihkan sejenak pikiranmu," kedua alis Naruto terangkat naik.

"Haha, kurasa begitu."

Setelah membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka, Hinata melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Begitulah mereka. Tidak jarang Naruto tahu ketika dia membutuhkan hiburan. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu, lagu _Shattered_ milik Trading Yesterday menemaninya hingga jatuh tertidur. Suara Naruto mengalun merdu yang menjadikannya semacam zat melatonin menghantar tidur. Caranya memetik gitar memberikan kesan yang berbeda bagi Hinata.

Mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan bisa dikatakan memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Naruto pemuda yang memiliki wawasan luas, yang awalnya Hinata pikir mereka tidak akan nyambung. Hanya saja beberapa yang ia ketahui mengenai Naruto menjadi perdebatan. Seperti cara Naruto melihat seorang wanita.

Atau juga beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sempat bertukar pendapat mengenai pemerintahan, atau kebijakan presiden disalah satu negara yang kini viral di media. Bisa dibilang topik mereka berbobot dan Naruto tipikal pemuda yang senang dengan hal semacam itu.

 _I like the feelin' you're givin' me_

 _Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

 _Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five_

 _To buy you things to keep you by my side_

 _I never felt so in love before_

 _Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

 _I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

 _'Cause you're the one for me_

 _The way you make me feel_ _..._

Hinata menikmati lagu yang kini pemuda itu nyanyikan. Di bibirnya menggantung senyum selebar mungkin.

 _You really turn me on_

 _You knock me off of my feet,_ _n_ _ow baby_

 _My lonely days are gone_ _  
_

 **.**

 **The way I look at you**

 **.**

Hinata bebas tugas hari ini. Jadwalnya berganti dengan Kurenai yang baru saja cuti. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, wanita muda itu membiarkan Hinata libur barang satu atau dua hari karena sudah bekerja dua kali lipat. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan tulisan jurnalnya yang sempat tertunda. Hari itu adalah hari kamis. Udara tidak terlalu panas namun cerah. Panas teriknya menerpa kusen jendela gadis itu hingga membuatnya mengkilat.

Persediaan bahan makanan dirumah sudah habis dan Hinata berniat untuk belanja hari ini. Ayah serta kakaknya pergi bekerja sementara Hanabi baru saja berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus.

 _Slouchy sweater_ hijau tua dengan gambar katak besar di tengah dan celana berbahan katun putih menjadi pilihan Hinata kali ini. _Tote bag_ nya sudah tersampir rapi, siap untuknya berangkat sebelum kaca jendelanya terantuk sesuatu. Ia menoleh.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto masih dalam fase mengantuknya bertanya.

"Supermarket. Aku ingin belanja beberapa bahan makanan. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku ikut?" Dan anggukan serta senyuman geli Hinata membuat laki-laki itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Pusat perbelanjaan pada hari kerja begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang mengisi beberapa bagian rak sayuran dan buah-buahan. Hinata berhenti di sebuah stand daging segar. Bertanya mengenai beberapa hal yang Naruto tidak mengerti pada petugas penjual sebelum gadis itu meletakkannya di troli belanjaan. Memilih beberapa buah-buahan segar seperti anggur, apel dan jeruk sebagai makanan penutup.

Naruto kagum mengenai kemahiran Hinata dalam berbelanja. Tidak pernah terlewatkan untuk membaca komposisi serta kandungan gizi dalam makanan yang di belinya. "Untuk apa kau membaca begitu detail komposisi setiap makanan?"

Hinata berhenti pada agen susu segar. Ia meminta pada petugas penjual mengambilkannya susu sapi murni. "Aku lebih memperhatikan kesehatan Ayahku akhir-akhir ini. Yah, kau tahu, terkadang setiap orang tua memiliki penyakitnya masing-masing. Kupikir ibumu juga melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto,"

"Memang, tapi kurasa tidak sedetail dengan yang kau lakukan."

Setelah menerima dua botol susu sapi dari petugas, Hinata berjalan cukup jauh hingga pada rak sereal. "Aku biasa saja. Kau berlebihan. Aku sering melakukan ini setiap belanja keperluanku, bahkan Hanabi juga,"

Awalnya mereka sempat berdebat mengenai haruskah Hinata membeli buku lagi. Karena dua hari yang lalu, gadis itu baru saja memborong empat buku sekaligus. Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di kedai kopi. Tentunya setelah Naruto memaksa, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret gadis itu untuk berhenti membeli buku. Berbeda dengan tempat perbelanjaan tadi, kedai kopi yang mereka tempati justru cukup ramai. Sebagian besar orang-orang pekerja kantoran yang mencuri-curi waktu diantara pekerjaan mereka dan makan siang untuk bersantai disini.

"Jadi, Hinata, bagaimana dengan Jerman?" tanya Naruto ditengah kesibukannya memakan beberapa potong roti gandum.

"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?"

"Semuanya, atau lebih ke kehidupanmu disana. Apa kau menyukai Jerman?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, Jerman seperti rumah kedua bagiku. Mungkin akan konyol jika ku katakan kini aku merindukannya. Kau tahu, aku menyukai cara keseharian mereka melakukan aktivitas, aku menyukai ketika aku bersepeda saat berangkat ke kampus dan menaiki _trem_ ,"

"Oh ya?"

"Aa. Bangunan-bangunan disana penuh dengan sejarah. Bahkan aku sempat berkunjung ke Vienna. Tempat lahirnya musik-musik klasik dunia,"

Keseruan Hinata bercerita membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya gadis ini sangat mencintai Jerman. Gemilang suara serta binar dari sorot matanya mengatakan hal itu. Diam-diam Naruto tertawa geli dalam hati. "Lalu bagaimana kuliahmu disana?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kau jalani di kampusmu. Hanya materi yang mungkin lebih spesifik dan sempat membuatku hampir gila. Kau akan menemukan teori-teori yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk di bahas, tetapi kita dituntut untuk mengetahui asal mula teori tersebut lahir."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orangnya?"

Hinata terlonjak. "Ah, ya! Aku hampir lupa menceritakan tentang Shion. Dia sahabat sekaligus teman satu apartemenku. Dia berasal dari Fukushima. Dia orang pertama yang aku kenal karena, ya, kau tahulah, negara asing bukanlah tempat yang mudah mencari kenalan. Tetapi untuk keseluruhan orang Jerman itu sendiri, mereka pribadi yang individualisme. Jadi mungkin akan sulit jika kau tidak memiliki keahlian khusus," jelasnya panjang. Hinata menyeruput _moccachino latte_ nya dengan anggun. Minuman kesukaan.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pria-pria Jerman? Mereka tampan-tampan, bukankah begitu, Hinata?"

Hinata sejenak menghentikan kegiatan memotong rotinya. Kedua belah pipinya sedikit memerah. "Soal itu ... a-aku tidak bisa memastikan. Tampan itu relatif, Naruto,"

Uzumaki Naruto penasaran. Kenapa gadis itu menjadi berubah canggung?

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin berbagi cerita mengenai hal itu dengan temanmu yang baik hati ini, hm?" goda Naruto. Kemudian bahunya mendapat pukulan ringan dari Hinata. Sikapnya manis ketika salah tingkah.

"Ada seorang pemuda Jerman. Ibunya berasal dari sini, Tokyo, sementara Ayahnya adalah pribumi Berlin. Dia teman kuliahku, dia mengambil jurusan teknik otomotif. Aku tidak yakin dia tampan atau tidak tetapi, y-yah, kita sempat dekat beberapa waktu.

Dia mengatakan menyukaiku. Tetapi aku merasa tidak cocok dengannya meskipun, aku mengakui, kalau a-aku juga menyukainya. Jadi kita memutuskan untuk berteman setelah itu,"

"Jadi kau masih menyukainya? Kau terlihat begitu salah tingkah saat kutanya,"

Hinata menggeleng mantap. "Aku hanya malu mengutarakan hal semacam ini. Beberapa bulan kemudian dia jalan dengan gadis Jerman. Mereka terlihat cocok dan mesra. Kemudian kita saling memahami jika kita hanya kagum satu sama lain. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai pemuda bule,"

Sesuatu menari-nari di dalam perut Naruto mendengar penuturan terakhir Hinata. "Jadi kau menyukai pemuda asli Jepang?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya,"

"Tapi aku mencium hal itu dari kalimatmu, Nona."

"Kau berspekulasi terlalu dini, Tuan,"

"Akui saja, kau menyukai pemuda Jepang—eh? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?!" goda Naruto. Kini bukan hanya pukulan ringan di bahunya melainkan gulungan tisu melayang.

"Sembarangan! Kau pede sekali," meski begitu wajah Hinata memerah.

Naruto tergelak. "Aku benar kan? Kau terlalu malu-malu. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu jika itu benar,"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Kau suka padaku, kan?"

"Tidak.

"Ah, kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong,"

"Benarkah?"

"Berhenti atau pisau ini akan memotong lidahmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Selanjutnya Naruto benar-benar diam. Hinata yang salah tingkah ternyata tidak ada manis-manisnya. Tetapi seram.

 **.**

 **The way I look at you**

 **.**

Ketika itu sore hari sudah mencapai penghujungnya, menampilkan garis-garis senja di cakrawala yang membentang indah di langit Tokyo. Iklim hari ini sangat panas dan tidak ada tanda hujan akan datang sama sekali. Begitupun Naruto yang tidak menduga ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi secara bringas. Tampaklah senyum lebar milik tersangka—Haruno Sakura—beserta sekumpulannya berdiri di depan pintu.

Alibi mereka adalah mengerjakan tugas, sebelum Nyonya rumah menyediakan beberapa camilan ringan lengkap dengan teh dingin. Maka kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu pun menganggur di atas meja.

Setengah jam kemudian keseluruhan camilan itu habis tak bersisa sementara pekerjaan mereka belum tersentuh sama sekali. Hanya obrolan-obrolan kecil mengenai bola dan gosip hoax yang dibawa Ino. Ketika itulah Hinata datang, menenteng-nenteng buku kebanggaannya dengan wajah lugu.

"Selamat sore, Naruto, bolehkan aku meminjam tinta _printer_ mu? Tadi aku tidak sempat membeli,"

"Ah, tentu saja."

Dengan kecepatan yang jarang ditunjukkannya, Naruto segera berlari ke kamarnya. Dan begitu ia kembali, Hyuuga Hinata sudah berada di kukungan—atau lebih halusnya interogasi—Sakura dan Ino yang menatapnya penuh minat. Tentu saja Naruto mulai khawatir.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata, gadis manis?"

"Ya,"

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Jangan canggung begitu, Hinata—bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?—karena mulai saat ini kau bagian dari kita,"

Naruto menghampiri tiga dara tersebut. "Jangan racuni dia. Hinata terlalu 'bagus' untuk kalian rusak pikirannya,"

Ino mendelik dengan sebuah seringai. "Kau pikir begitu? Bagaimana jika gadis inilah yang justru meracuni pikiranmu, Anak muda?" pernyataan telak itu membuat Hinata terlonjak, sedangkan Naruto ingin _ngacir_ keluar rumah.

"Apa yang sudah ku perbuat?" Hinata yang malang.

"Ah, tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada," Sakura mengelus rambutnya yang panjang. "Hanya saja sekarang Naruto lebih rajin dari yang ku kenal. Bahkan rela memadatkan jadwalnya dengan ikut les bahasa Jerman,"

Hinata melotot kearah Naruto. "Kau tidak membicarakan hal itu padaku, Naruto,"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Orang seperti dia tidak akan mengaku bahwa dia sudah 'tertarik'."

Sasuke serta Kiba hanya menggeleng kepala. Pekerjaan mereka terganggu hanya karena celotehan tak penting dari Sakura dan Ino. "Sudahlah. Hinata banyak pekerjaan saat ini sebaiknya kalian berdua bebaskan dia," Naruto ketar ketir. Meski begitu pipinya tergores warna merah.

"Wah, kelihatannya kau berusaha menghindar kali ini. Tak apa, Naruto, kali ini ku akui seleramu berkelas. Dan aku mendukungmu," kata Sakura. Matanya yang jernih mengerjap jahil ke arah Hinata, membuat gadis bermata teduh itu ikut memerah wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menundanya? Sebelum yang mahal di ambil orang,"

 _Well_ , pembicaraan Ino dan Sakura yang penuh dengan kode keras membuat Naruto panas seketika. Setelah menegaskan kedua kurcaci menyebalkan itu untuk membiarkan Hinata pulang, dan gadis itu pun akhirnya pulang, Naruto mencak-mencak seperti gadis perawan yang telat datang bulan. Ia lalu-lalang kesana kemari membuat Sasuke membentaknya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

" _Dobe_ , bisakah kau duduk diam dan kerjakan tugasmu? Kau terlihat konyol!"

" _Teme_! Pacarmu itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika dia membocorkan semuanya pada Hinata? Astaga~"

"Membocorkan apa? aku tidak membahas apa-apa, hanya mengenai dirimu yang berubah karenanya—"

"Bagaimana jika dia berpikir aku menyukainya!"

Ino terlonjak senang. Matanya berbinar. "Tidak ada yang membahas apakah kau menyukai gadis itu atau tidak, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau baru saja membuat sebuah pengakuan,"

Naruto menepuk dahinya yang cukup lebar itu. Salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai dari perempuan adalah omongan mereka yang kelewat batas, dan lebih cerewet. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian dan jangan banyak bertingkah!" ujar Naruto gusar.

Sakura yang sejak tadi bersender di pundak lebar Sasuke, bangkit mendekati Naruto yang kini duduk lesu bertopang dagu. "Jangan murung begitu, bodoh. Aku mendukungmu, sungguh, jika memang kau menyukai gadis manis itu. Karena kurasa dia memberikan gebrakan positif kepadamu. Akuilah,"

"Aku hanya tidak yakin,"

"Apanya yang tidak yakin? Sejak kapan kau menyerah mendapatkan wanita? Aku rasa kau mulai serius, dan kurasa pula Hinata orang yang tepat." kedua alis merah muda itu naik turun ketika Naruto menatapnya. Kedua samudera itu berusaha mencari keyakinan dari sahabat tercintanya. Bagaimana jika Hinata menganggapnya pemuda biasa? Atau parahnya tidak tertarik sama sekali?

"Jangan berfikir negatif sebelum kau mencobanya. Dia gadis cerdas, Naruto. Bahkan Yumi atau beberapa mantan kekasihmu tak ada apa-apanya di banding Hinata. Dan kau butuh gadis cerdas untuk membetulkan otakmu yang terkadang geser itu."

"Kau berniat memberiku petuah atau mencaciku, _sih_?" Naruto mulai sewot. Walaupun tidak dapat disembunyikan ketika rona merah di kedua pipinya mulai timbul.

Mungkin Sakura ada benarnya. Cukup baginya bermain selama ini. Karena yang ia butuhkan adalah gadis yang tepat, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Yumi dan mantan kekasih yang lain hanya sebagai peningkatan gairah masa mudanya. Tapi kini rasanya Uzumaki Naruto mulai tersadar. Pemikiran realitas dan logika Hyuuga Hinata merasuki batin hingga membuatnya banyak befikir.

Hyuuga Hinata memang gadis yang cerdas.

Dalam banyak hal.

Termasuk menarik hatinya.

 **.**

 **The way I look at you**

 **.**

Cuaca tak dapat di prediksi terkadang ada benarnya. Bukan hanya daratan Eropa yang terkenal dengan iklim labil, tapi Jepang juga. Hinata tidak habis pikir ketika pulang kerja ia harus bersaing keras dengan rintikan hujan yang entah dari mana datangnya. Sebab ketika ia berangkat cuaca begitu mendukung bahkan terkesan panas luar biasa. Prakiraan cuaca di smartphonenya pun mengatakan hari ini bebas hujan. Tapi salahkan Hinata yang tidak membaca berita siang ini.

Teh hangat dengan daun mint yang menghangatkan tersaji di meja. Rambutnya masih meneteskan air. Mata teduhnya menatap keluar jendela. Gerimis masih menemani. Mungkin hari ini menjadi pelajaran berarti bagi Hinata untuk selalu membawa payung kemanapun ia akan beraktifitas.

Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak malam ini. Beberapa laporan penelitian sudah ia kerjakan di kantor sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Mungkin malam ini Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan bacaannya mengenai ekonomi Eropa dan dunia yang kemarin sempat tertunda, dan menulis beberapa _schedule_ kantor untuk esok hari.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada balkon seberang kamarnya. Perlahan senyum menggantung di bibir indah itu. Tiada hari tanpa bernyanyi dan bermain gitar untuk Naruto, kiranya itu yang dipikirkan Hinata. Malam menunjukan pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit, tepat seperempat jam setelah Hinata makan malam bersama di lantai bawah. Kemungkinan Naruto berada di sana beberapa menit yang lalu. Gitar kesayangan itu selalu menjadi hal yang Naruto khususkan dalam pelukannya setiap malam. Seperti saat ini.

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

Hinata sengaja mengambil kursi belajarnya mendekat ke arah jendela. Ia rasa Naruto tidak menyadari kehadirannya, terlihat dari bertapa seriusnya pemuda itu. Berbeda dari beberapa kali Naruto bermain gitar, saat ini wajah itu menengadah ke atas. Bersender dengan nyaman di kusen jendelanya yang cukup lebar. Matanya memandang lembut serta semilir angin malam yang sejuk menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Sayangnya, suara merdu itu sedikit kabur akibat bising gerimis yang menimpa atap rumah.

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

Terkadang di wajah tegas namun lembut itu terpampang senyum menawan. Naruto menikmati suasana kali ini. Gerimis berpihak kepadanya.

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you ..._

Naruto menyelesaikan permainan gitarnya dengan senyum tipis. Matanya tak lepas memandang jauh di atas sana. Dan Hinata memperhatikan itu sejak tadi. Tawa kecil terdengar dari suaranya yang lembut. "Lagu itu seharusnya dinyanyikan dengan berduet, bukankah begitu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto tak terkejut dengan suara lembut itu. Bahkan rintikan gerimis tak lantas menyamarkan suaranya yang halus bagai kapas itu. Naruto menoleh dengan sebuah seringai mengejek. "Kau tidak bisa bernyanyi, _sih_. Terpaksa aku menyanyikannya seorang diri," katanya.

"Mungkin suatu saat kau bisa mengajariku bernyanyi,"

"Ha? Mengajarimu bernyanyi? Yang benar saja aku harus berlagak seperti _coach_ paduan suara, dengan napas yang ditekan didalam perut. Aku bisa mati,"

"Hahaha. Aku bisa membayangkannya," Hinata tertawa. Matanya yang teduh menatap langit. Sedikit penasaran apa objek menarik yang sedari tadi dipandangi Naruto. "Omong-omong, kau bernyanyi seperti seolah melihat bintang-bintang bersinar,"

"Aku memang melihatnya. Hanya satu. Tapi bersinar sangat terang daripada rembulan,"

Hinata terlonjak saat menatap Naruto. "Ha? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya? Malam gerimis seperti ini mustahil terlihat satu bintang pun," Hinata melongok-longok dan berputar memandangi langit. Ia sangat yakin tidak melihat bintang satupun, bahkan yang sinarnya sangat terang benderang sekalipun.

"Begitukah? Tapi menurutku tidak."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung, yang dibalas kekehan rendah dari sang lelaki. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab atau menanggapi kebingungan Hinata. Ia memilih untuk kembali mendongak dan menerawang jauh. Dan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai cinta, Hinata?"

Ow, ow. Rasa-rasanya Hinata belum pernah melihat sisi sensitif dari tetangganya ini. Dan pada malam gerimis seperti ini Naruto mengumbarnya. Mungkin ingin curhat mengenai pengalaman. "Entahlah. Aku tidak berani berspekulasi apapun mengenai hati,"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Hm, aku tidak yakin tetapi aku pernah menyukai seseorang ketika aku SMA dan ketika aku berada di Jerman. Seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan," Naruto tersenyum. Itu menjadi implisit bahwa Hinata belum pernah mengalami jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Sudah hampir lima kali aku menjalani suatu hubungan sejak aku SMA. Tapi belum ada yang benar-benar menarik hatiku hingga yang paling terdalam," Naruto terpejam sebelum samudera itu kembali bersinar. "Aku selalu bernyanyi tentang cinta. Tapi aku belum pernah merasakan seperti apa yang kunyanyikan,"

"Kau puitis sekali. Kupikir kau sedang jatuh cinta saat ini, bukankah begitu?"

Senyum Naruto terkembang. Tatapannya tak lepas dari langit hitam yang masih setia menurunkan hujan. "Kurasa begitu,"

Hinata terlonjak. Antara senang dan kecewa. Kecewa? Ada apa ini?

"Siapa gadis itu? katakan padaku, Naruto?" Hinata menggebu. Rasa penasaran membuncahnya saat itu. Rasa-rasanya aneh ketika dia harus berbicara mengenai cinta. Atau justru kasusnya sekarang adalah berbagi pendapat mengenai hal yang menyerang hati. Sebanyak-banyaknya buku yang ia baca, tak satupun membahas perasaan yang kata orang sangat rumit itu

"Dia gadis lugu, ramah dan memiliki senyum yang indah. Tutur katanya halus dan sangat bermakna, mencerminkan apa yang ada di otaknya. Dia gadis yang cerdas. Amat pintar dan cerdas. Aku sangat menyukai caranya berpikir mengenai dunia,"

Hinata memiliki analisa yang cukup baik, meski tidak setajam Naruto. Meskipun seluruh wajahnya memerah sempurnah bahkan jantungnya seperti ingin meledak, Hinata agak ragu yang Naruto deskripsikan adalah dirinya. Namun ketika samudera itu menatapnya dengan lembut, tersirat akan banyak hal yang telah mereka lalu dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup singkat, dan lebih terpenting menyiratkan apa yang Naruto maksud, berhasil menarik kembali keraguan itu hingga senyumnya terkembang sangat manis. Membuat bening-bening kristal di sudut matanya bergemulu.

"Tapi aku ragu, Hinata, sangat ragu. Jika gadis cerdas sepertinya mau menerima cinta dari pemuda biasa seperti aku. Aku merasa tidak layak meski aku selalu berusaha. Bagaimana pandangannya mengenaiku, rasanya sangat menakutkan." Kini sepenuhnya Naruto dan Hinata berhadapan. Menyelami satu sama lain.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Pandangannya kembali mengarah ke langit kelabu. Gerimis sebentar lagi akan berhenti. "Sayangnya, spekulasimu kali ini patah, Naruto. Kau mengatakan gadis itu cerdas, maka karena kecerdasannyalah dia memandang sesuatu dari banyak sudut. Kau tidak cedas seperti apa yang gadis itu miliki tapi kau punya jiwa sosial yang sangat tinggi serta cekatan dalam bertindak. Spekulasimu pun sangat tepat yang menandakan intuisimu amat tajam. Kau hanya tidak tahu dimana letak gadis itu mengagumimu, Naruto."

"Jadi, Hinata, apa gadis itu mau menerimaku?" dengan gegap gempita Naruto merasa ketar-ketir.

Hinata tersenyum luar biasa manis malam ini. Benar-benar bersinar layaknya bintang venus. "Dengan senang hati gadis itu mengatakan 'iya',"

Dan hal itu menjadi awalan ketika Naruto meloncat-loncat bagai kangguru melahirkan di dalam kamarnya. Berkali-kali menarik kedua tangannya kesamping tubuh dengan teriakan 'Yes' yang keras. Dan hal itu pula yang menjadi awalan Hinata untuk tertawa malu sebelum menutup jendela kamar dan membiarkan tirai terbuka lebar.

Membiarkan kelabilan cuaca yang menghantarkan gerimis ke kota yang ramai itu menjadi saksi dua insan yang menyatu. Dengan kesungguhan hati dan cinta yang nyata. Bukan permainan bagai gitar atau rentetan bacaan bagai buku. Tetapi wujud dari perasaan tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Songs :** _Michael Jackson - The Wah You Make Me Feel / I See the Light - Ost Tangled_

* * *

 **Note** :

Halloaa!

Setelah mengalami pergolakan batin, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Gue sempet galau buat nentuin lagu di ending, dan sempet pertimbangin dua lagu yang di request tapi nyatanya lagu diataslah yang gue pake karena menyesuaikan alur dialog (maap yak lagunya ga kepake, tapi mungkin bakalan nambahin playlist gue xD) So, gue agak ragu dengan endingnya karena kayaknya kurang tapi sebenenrnya ngepas dan gue berharap ga gantung. karena sebenrnya cerita tuh gada yang gantung, cuma mereka bikin ending yang implisit dan tersirat buat para pembaca, *paansihgue* yaa intinya gitulah.

Buat yang minta chap kedua dimanisin *emngtehmanis?* tuh yaa persembahan buat kalian ^^. Gamau manis-manis ntr kalian diabetes, jadi gitu aja yak haha.

Sebenernya nih ya, inti dari tema cerita gue ada di chap 2 ini makanye agak panjangan dikit. Dan kalo kalian nyimak bener-bener, gue masukin pesan tersirat dari keseluruhan cerita ini. Terserah kalian nangkepnya kayak gimana cuma gue berharap bakalan nyampe pesan sebenarnya yang gue 'maksud' :D

Oiya, bakalan ada projek baru lagi tentang naruhina. Gataulah, lagi demen aja sama pair ini. Udah kelar cuma masih di cek en ricek, tungguin ajalah yak, ga juga gapapa sih gamaksa.

 **Thank you so much for :**

 **ana, SMGates, Rikudou Pein 007, TOMBHIB12, Durarawr, princeExoL, yudi arata, Desi Rei Hime, donat bunder, azuramethyst, Misti Chan, agintalavegr, ulleehime**

terima kasih juga yang baru review di chap kedua ^^

Apa lagi yak? udah itu aje kali ye, bingung. Buat yang mengharapkan ending yang wah, maap aja kalo ga sesuai sama ekspetasi karena gue udah bilang dari awal kalo cerita ini random dan gada konflik yang menarik. Apa adanya aja karena emng lagi pengen nulis.

Mangga buat yang terlanjur nyebur, bisa dong tinggalin jejaknya di kotak review. Kritik, saran, mau curhat juga gapapa, bener dah, seneng kalo di ajak curhat wkwk.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.

.

.

Salam,

 **Miss Spearsza**

 _05/02/2017_


End file.
